1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cranes and more particularly pertains to a trailer-mounted crane which may be adapted for providing a vehicle-trailable general purpose lightweight crane having manual load hoist and motorized boom pitch winches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cranes is known in the prior art. More specifically, cranes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of lifting and moving objects are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for lifting and moving objects in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
Relevant prior art patents include U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,768 to Kennard, Jr. et al. which discloses a pickup truck derrick with traveling sheaves. The Kennard, Jr. device consists of a complex and costly derrick well suited for commercial construction projects but poorly suited for home, farm, and small-scale use.
The prior art also discloses a portable crane as shown in U.S. Pat. No .5,224,612 to Shirley, a mobile crane of U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,526 to Robinette, a trunk-mounted portable crane in U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,580 to Nelson, and a crane counterbalancing trailer assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 3,842,984 to Brown et al. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a trailer-mounted crane for providing a vehicle-trailable general purpose lightweight crane having manual load hoist and motorized boom pitch winches.
In this respect, the trailer-mounted crane according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a vehicle-trailable general purpose lightweight crane having manual load hoist and motorized boom pitch winches.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new trailer-mounted crane which can be used for providing a vehicle-trailable general purpose lightweight crane having manual load hoist and motorized boom pitch winches. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices for lifting and moving objects. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.